


five finger fillet

by xynzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Five finger fillet, Kissing, M/M, Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean References, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynzel/pseuds/xynzel
Summary: Sora loves being a pirate. The only bad thing about it is that sometimes there is absolutely nothing to do.And that's why he came up with this little game.





	five finger fillet

 

         “One, two, three, four, five, six…” Sora was counting the gaps between his fingers and around them as he was thrusting a knife into each of them.

         Why was he doing it again?

         Oh, right. As much as he enjoyed being a pirate, the cruises were always so long and sometimes, he got bored.

_One, two, three, four, five, six…_

         Every time Sora counted, his left hand was moving faster and faster. Just how fast could he go, Sora wondered.

         Suddenly, someone opened the door. For just half a moment, Sora lost focus, but that was enough for his hand to miss the gap.

         “Ow,” Sora hissed as the knife created a deep cut on the boy’s right ring finger.

         The newcomer chuckled, closed the door and sat on a chair next to the brown haired boy.

         “Hey, Sora.”

         “Hey, tiger,” Sora greeted Roxas with a small kiss on a cheek.

         “You’re really bad at this game,” the blonde took Sora’s hand to take a better look at the fresh wound.

         “You’re the one to talk,” Sora pouted, placing his palm on Roxas’, folding his pinky over his boyfriend’s. He was able to do so, because the blonde was missing two phalanges of his left little finger. The cause? Being distracted by Sora while playing five finger fillet. “Not to mention that this time it’s your fault!”

         Roxas let out a quiet laugh.

         “Maybe you’re right, it usually is _my_ fault, or so you say. You always forgive me though.”

         Sora tried so hard to suppress a smile, but he failed. He _always_ failed to do so. He couldn’t ba mad at Roxas for too long, that was impossible.

         Wrapping his left arm around his boyfriend’s neck, Sora pulled Roxas closer. He teased him a bit by not letting him taste his lips, to which the blonde responded with eager muttering.

         “I might forgive you this time too, but only if you help me treat my wound,” Sora said playfully after he finally let Roxas get what he wanted.

         “I want one more kiss and it’s a deal,” Roxas smirked.

         “Stop bargaining, or else I’m not letting this one go.”

         “But Soraaaaa!” the blonde whined, trying to get closer to the other boy’s face.

         Sora sighed as he couldn’t resist for too long and gave Roxas a peck so small that he barely even touched his lips.

         “Here you have it. Now help me, I don’t wanna bleed out.”

         “You’re the worst, Sora, but I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I did a thing? I had this idea a few days ago and I blame art influence. :v And since I can't draw, all I could do was write it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
